ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
XLR8
'XLR8 '''is Ben's first speed alien, fourth alien overall, fourth alien in Ben 10, fourtieth alien in Ultimate Alien, and seventeenth alien in Omniverse. Bio Appearance *'Ben 10: 'Blue velociraptor with a long, black-and-blue striped tail. Has clawed hands and wheels on his feet. Has green eyes. Wears a black bodysuit with short sleeves, a white stripe on the chest, and a pointed black helmet. The Omnitrix is on his chest. *'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: 'Same as Ben 10. *'Ben 10: Omniverse (Teen): 'Similar to Ben 10. Slimmer, with larger wheels and a longer helmet. His suit's stripe is green. *'Ben 10: Omniverse (Young): 'Similar to Omniverse Teen. Suit's stripe is white. *'Ben 10,000: 'Similar to Ben 10. No skin is exposed. Has white stripes on arms, tail, and legs. *'Kenny: 'Same as Ben 10. *'Gwen 10: 'Similar to Omniverse Young. Has freckles and pink eyes. Suit is blue, with light blue stripes on the limbs and a light blue triangle instead of a stripe. Has a hairclip above her left eye. *'Ben 23 (Speedyquick): 'Similar to Omniverse Young. Has blue eyes. Suit's stripe is blue. Powers *XLR8 has super speed. Appearances Total: 66 (55 by Ben) Total Time: 40min39s/2439s (35min59s/2159s by Ben) Ben 10 S1E1 And Then There Were 10 - 14s S1E3 The Krakken - 1min38s S1E7 Kevin 11 - 27s S1E8 The Alliance - 1min44s S1E10 Lucky Girl - 1min6s S1E13 Secrets x2 - 46s S2E1 Truth - 1min3s S2E2 The Big Tick - 1s S2E6 The Galactic Enforcers - 1min31s S2E7 Camp Fear - 47s S2E13 Back With A Vengeance x6 - 28s S3E1 Ben 10,000 - 1min4s S3E1 Ben 10,000 (Ben 10,000) x3 - 2min50s S3E4 Merry Christmas - 53s S3E7 Monster Weather - 2min50s S3E9 Under Wraps x2 - 2min14s S3E10 The Unnaturals x2 - 35s S3E11 The Return - 1min28s S4E1-3 S4E1-3 Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix - 1min52s S4E4 Perfect Day - 59s S4E8 Ben 4 Good Buddy - 6s S4E9 Ready to Rumble - 39s S4E10 Ken 10 (Ben 10,000) x4 - 57s S4E10 Ken 10 (Kenny) x2 - 17s S4E11 Ben 10 vs. The Negative 10: Part 1 - 1min18s S4E13 Goodbye and Good Riddance x2 - 1min57s Let the Games Begin - 3s Total: 42 (33 by Ben) Total Time: 29min47s/1787s (25min43s/1543s by Ben) Ben 10: Alien Force Did not appear Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United - 6s Total: 1 (1 by Ben) Total Time: 6s (6s by Ben) Ben 10: Omniverse S1E4 Trouble Helix (Young Ben) - 17s S1E8 Hot Stretch - 11s S2E2 Many Happy Returns - 50s S2E5 Malefactor (Young Ben) - 33s S2E8 Ben Again (Young Ben) - 26s S2E9 Store 23 x2 - 1min6s S3E6 The Frogs of War: Part 1 - 9s S3E7 The Frogs of War: Part 2 - 21s S3E8 Rules of Engagement - 1min41s S4E5 Mud is Thicker Than Water - 50s S5E3 Bengeance is Mine (Young Ben) - 10s S5E10 Collect This - 33s S6E2 And Then There Was Ben (Gwen 10) - 17s S6E3 The Vengers (Young Ben) - 28s S6E10 Weapon XI: Part 2 (young Ben) - 5s S7E4 The Ballad of Mr. Baumann - 30s S7E8 Vreedlemania - 2s S7E9 It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1 (Ben 23, Speedyquick) - 19s S8E4 The Secret of Dos Santos - 54s S8E5 Third Time's a Charm - 46s S8E10 A New Dawn x2 - 18s Total: 23 (21 by Ben) Total Time: 10min46s/646s (10min10s/610s by Ben) Comics Total: 2 (1 by Ben) Total Panels: 14 (8 by Ben) Ben 10 Nemesis - 5 panels Intergalactic Spazz Club - 3 panels Total: 2 (2 by Ben) Total Panels: 8 (8 by Ben) Ben 10: Omniverse Joyrides: Tim 10 (Tim) - 6 panels Total: 1 (0 by Ben) Total Panels: 6 (0 by Ben) Statistics *XLR8 is the 4th alien to appear in the series. *XLR8 is the 4th alien to appear in Ben 10. *XLR8 is the 42nd alien to appear in Ultimate Alien. *XLR8 is the 17th alien to appear in Omniverse. *XLR8 is the 4th most used alien. *XLR8 is the most used alien in Ben 10. *XLR8 is the least used alien in Ultimate Alien. *XLR8 is the most used alien in Omniverse. Video Games *Ben 10: Protector of Earth *Ben 10: Omniverse: The Game (young Ben only) *Ben 10: Omniverse 2 First Lines *'OS: '"Yep. Hey, check this out!" - And Then There Were 10 *'OV Teen: '"It's on like Computron." - Hot Stretch *'OV Young: '''"Whoa! Cool! What's this? What's that do?" - Trouble Helix Trivia * He is the last alien to use overall (and also an original alien) in the first series. Subpages *XLR8/Gallery of Variants *XLR8/Gallery *XLR8/Gallery of Scenes *XLR8/Quotes Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10 Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:11 year old Aliens Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Ultimate Aliens Category:10 year old Aliens Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens Category:16 year old Aliens Category:Kinecelerans Category:Speed Aliens Category:Voiced by Jim Ward Category:Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal Category:Voiced by Ashley Johnson Category:Fast Aliens